Artemis Fowl : Mission Patates
by Clewilan
Summary: ."Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?" ... "La question n'est pas de savoir ce que je fais mais plutôt ce que vous allez faire."


_Artemis Fowl appartient à Eoin Colfer._

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas oser me montrer ici, surtout pas après mon hiatus, mais cet o-s m'est venu tout seul, donc je me suis dit que j'allais le poster, histoire de, même je doute qu'il y ait encore des survivants dans la section francophone Artemis Fowlienne xD _

_C'est le quatrième épisode d'une saga au sujet de l'épluche-patates, c'est-à-dire que j'écris des o-s ayant comme thème principal cet ustensile. En bref, du grand n'importe nawak, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ! Oh, et, léger ArtemisxHolly, parce que le AH vaincra xD -Clewilan_

_

* * *

_

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Artemis alors que Holly posait devant son ordinateur portable un sac en plastique dont il ne pouvait apercevoir le contenu.

- La question n'est pas de savoir ce que je fais mais plutôt ce que vous allez faire, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire qui ressemblait un peu trop à celui d'un requin découvrant un baigneur. Au goût d'Artemis, bien entendu.

Puis Holly décolla une des mains de l'adolescent du clavier pour placer une arme de destruction massive dans sa paume. S'il en croyait ses souvenirs, cet ustensile était un « économe », ou plus familièrement un « épluche-légumes », voire aussi « épluche-patates ».

Un objet qu'Artemis n'avait jamais utilisé, pour ne pas dire croisé. Non, il avait forcément vu Butler avec. Forcément.

Holly étouffa un rire devant l'air presque désemparé du garçon - quoiqu'elle hésitait à employer cet adjectif puisque dans n'importe quelle situation Artemis Fowl II ne le serait _jamais,_ à y réfléchir. Aussi préféra-t-elle couper court à ses divagations et s'installer dans la chaise longue en rehaussant ses lunettes de soleil.

Pour savourer son triomphe. Et enfoncer le clou.

- Courage, déclara-t-elle sur le ton du roi venant d'adouber un chevalier et lui annonçant qu'il allait affronter un dragon séance tenante.

- Mais... commença Artemis qui parvenait encore à percevoir une ironie aussi explicite.

Holly lui jeta un regard qui ne laissait clairement aucune place à la protestation.

A croire qu'il avait des tendances suicidaires, puisque l'adolescent continua :

- Pourquoi vous me donnez ça ?

L'elfe inspira à fond puis coupa son élan. Pieds nus sur le teck qui longeait la piscine, elle quitta son siège où elle avait osé espérer être au calme ne serait-ce que pour cinq minuscules secondes, pour venir fermer le clapet de l'ordinateur portable d'Artemis et prendre appui sur la table qu'il occupait.

- Écoutez, Bonhomme de Boue.

Il sut que cela démarrait mal. Quand elle utilisait cette expression, il n'appréciait généralement pas la suite.

- Je vous signale qu'il n'y a personne chez vous à part nous aujourd'hui, et qu'il faut donc que nous nous occupions de cette chose toute bête qui ne vous traverse pas souvent l'esprit à vous autres petits génies, à savoir la préparation du dîner. De plus, je me suis chargée de tout sauf de ceci, dit-elle en désignant le sac, donc il serait temps que vous participiez un peu. Au lieu de trafiquer je ne sais quoi sur votre ordinateur, alors qu'un ado normal de votre âge devrait être couvert d'acné et courir après des filles ayant elles aussi dépassé le stade pré-pubaire.

- Que de clichés, sourit Artemis pour éviter de penser au fait qu'Holly dans son élan d'éloquence était désormais dangereusement proche et titillait ce fameux côté « adolescent attardé », certes bien caché.

- Mais vous savez, reprit-il, je ne suis ce que vous appelez « un ado normal ». A vrai dire, je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui discutent avec une fée ayant décidé de lire en bikini sur le bord de la piscine du manoir familial.

- Ca pourrait être pire. Je pourrais être _dans_ la piscine.

Artemis leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Holly lui décochait un sourire mutin.

- Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois surtout que vous détournez de manière très habile la conversation.

Il prit son air le plus innocent.

- Moi ? Jamais. Je le fais uniquement car je ne saisis pas l'intérêt pour moi de faire une action aussi basique que celle d'éplucher des pommes de terre.

- Vous pouvez toujours calculer la force d'attraction qu'a mon Neutrino sur ma main, qui sait, ça vous permettra peut-être d'éviter le tir ?

Holly avait retrouvé son petit sourire de prédateur.

- Sachant que j'ai aucune chance contre vous je peux affirmer que c'est de la tyrannie...

- On m'a toujours dit que j'étais difficile à vivre. Faudra vous y faire.

- J'adore les défis.

Satisfaite, Holly retourna profiter de la nuit qui s'installait.

- Euh... Holly ?

- Mmm ?

- Comment... on fait ? demanda Artemis en s'efforçant de prendre un ton dégagé.

Cette fois, l'elfe éclata de rire.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? C'est _vous_ le génie...

* * *

_Suite à une très bonne remarque - que vous pouvez retrouver dans les commentaires - j'ai corrigé quelques détails sur le moment de la journée dans cette histoire, merci Ankaa ;)_


End file.
